My Thought, Your Memories (ChangKyu Story)
by mutiara1307
Summary: Changmin dengan tubuh atletisnya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Bukan karena iri. Dia sadar tubuhnya tak mudah dibentuk seperti Changmin. Tetapi sebuah alasan yang akan membangkitkan sisi evilnya.(Kumpulan oneshot tentang ChangKyu school life. Changmin si Presiden Dewan Siswa plus Kapten Basket dengan pacar Queen of Evilnya, Cho Kyuhyun.)
1. Chapter 1

"**When Changmin Got Sick"**

* * *

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : TYPO(S), ngebosenin, YAOI, OOC

Ini sebenarnya udah pernah dipublish di grup CKS FB *hanya ingin menambah stok di ffn*

Saya ingin ngasih beberapa yg manis2 tentang fic ChangKyu di ffn.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Uh! Pusing sekali…"

Changmin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti isi di dalam kepalanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah, tak bisa dikendalikan.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi malam, kondisi badannya tidak bagus, dan dilengkapi dengan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dia berharap dengan tidur semalaman akan membuat keadaan tubuhnya kembali fit esok pagi. Tapi ternyata sama saja.

Changmin masih memegangi kepalanya sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Hahh…sekolah tidak ya?"gumam Changmin sendiri. Tampak dia menimbang-nimbang baik buruk jika dia berangkat sekolah atau tidak.

"Aish…tapi nanti ada gladi resik pertandingan final basket…"

Changmin tentu sangat ingat bahwa minggu depan dia bersama tim basket sekolahnya akan mengikuti final kejuaraan basket tahunan antar sekolah di Seoul. Dia sebagai kapten basket sekolahnya tentu sangat mengutamakan latihan gladi resik hari ini. Tapi, mengingat kondisi badannya…

Dddrrtt..dddrrrrttt…ddrrrrtttt…

Changmin melirik _smartphone_nya yang tergeletak di nakas. Siapa pula yang menelponnya sepagi ini? Changmin merutuk pelan. Dia sedang malas mengangkat telpon. Tapi akhirnya Changmin tetap meraih _smartphone_nya dan melihat layarnya yang berkedip-kedip.

_Baby Kyunnie calling…_

Buru-buru Changmin menerima panggilan ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"_Pagi, Changminnie…"_ sapa suara lembut penuh semangat dan keceriaan di _line_ seberang.

Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya. Setidaknya suara merdu itu bisa memperbaiki kesuraman paginya karena sakit.

"Pagi, _chagi_…" jawab Changmin dengan suara lemah.

"_Eh? Kok tidak semangat? Kau baru bangun tidur?"_ tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari nada tidak biasa dari jawaban _namjachingu_nya.

"Hah? Ehm,..iya…aku baru bangun tidur dan kau langsung menelpon,"

Changmin mencoba beralasan tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Tidak biasanya… Kau begadang ya? Jangan bilang kau sibuk berpacaran dengan proposal festival musim panas sekolah tadi malam, ya..Minnie…"_

Terdengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang merajuk tidak rela jika Changmin lebih mengurus proposal acara dari dewan siswa sekolah.

'_Aku bahkan tidak sempat menyentuhnya kemarin.'_

Changmin menggeleng pelan menyadari Kyuhyun yang merajuk.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa _Baby_? Proposal itu tidak secerewet dirimu, kau tahu? Tentu saja aku lebih memilih begadang bersama mereka,"

"_Yah! Minnie! Aku tidak cerewet!"_

Terdengar Kyuhyun makin merajuk tidak terima dirinya dikatai cerewet oleh Changmin.

"Hahahaha…"

Changmin terbahak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. _Namjachingu_nya ini memang mudah sekali digoda.

"_Aish…! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"_

Changmin menarik nafasnya pelan. Karena tertawa, pusing di kepalanya malah menjadi. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, Kyu? Aku sekarang sedang membayangkan wajahmu yang sedang kesal. Pasti bibirmu mengerucut dengan pipimu yang _chubby _itu menggembung imut. Waaah.. Pasti sangat menggemaskan! Coba kau ada di sini, kau pasti sudah habis aku makan. Hahaha.."

"_Yah! Yah! Shim Changmin! Kau-kau sungguh…aish…!"_

Changmin semakin tertawa kencang, ketika terdengar Kyuhyun tak mampu membalas perkataannya. Changmin yakin apa yang dikatakannya pasti benar terjadi. Karena memang begitulah Kyuhyun. Namja manis tersebut pasti akan menggembungkan pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sedang kesal karena digoda habis-habisan oleh Changmin. Changmin memang tidak akan tahan untuk setidaknya memberikan hadiah satu kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun karena tindakan imutnya itu.

"_Minnie… Sudah tertawanya… Kau menyebalkan!"_

Kyuhyun merajuk kembali, tidak tahan karena Changmin belum berhenti tertawa. Changmin pun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Takut namja manisnya itu akan merajuk seharian.

"Hehehe…_Mianhe_… Aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodamu, _Baby_.."

"_Huh! Teruskan saja! Kau bahagia, kan kalau aku malu begini?"_

Nah, benarkan?

"Aigoo…Maaf, _Baby_… Aku minta maaf, _ne_… Jangan marah, ya… Aku hanya bercanda,"

Changmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun yang memang agak sensitif dan gampang merajuk.

Tapi, hening.

"Baby…" Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"…"

"Kyunnie sayang…"

"…"

"Baby Kyu…"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kekasihnya ini sungguh kadang menguji kesabarannya.

"Shim Kyuhyunnie…" Changmin mencoba memanggil kembali tetap dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh sayang.

"_Yah! Kapan margaku berubah jadi Shim?"_ terdengar pekikan Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum lega.

"Hari ini kalau kau siap, aku akan melamarmu agar margamu segera berubah,"

Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan godaannya.

"_Changminnie…hentikan… Kita bisa terlambat sekolah kalau kau menggombal terus!"_

Kyuhyun sepertinya akan benar-benar meleleh dengan godaan Changmin. Sedangkan pelaku rayuan hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban _namjachingu_nya.

"Okay, okay… Aku berhenti menggodamu,"

"_Dasar King of evil!"_

"Berarti kau _Queen of evil_,"

"_Minnie!"_

"Ne, ne,…"

"_Heuh… Aku sampai hampir lupa tujuanku menelponmu. Aku cuma ingin bilang nanti istirahat makan siang ke kelasku, ne? Aku ingin kita makan siang bersama. Aku sudah memasakkan bekal untukmu,"_

"Siap Tuan Putri!"

"_Ish! Susah bicara denganmu!"_

"Hehehe, iya...dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, sudah puas?"

"_Okay! Ingat, aku tunggu di kelas,"_

"Ne,"

"_Sampai bertemu, Minnie… Saranghae…"_

"Nado saranghae, _Baby_…"

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun mematikan telponnya, Changmin segera beranjak dari _king-bed_nya untuk mandi.

"Argh!"

Changmin terduduk kembali di _king-bed_nya ketika rasa nyeri di kepalanya tiba-tiba menghantam tajam. Kedua tangan Changmin memegang kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa dengan kondisi badannya.

"_Aigoo_.. Aku ada banyak janji hari ini. Ya, Tuhan… Sembuhkanlah aku," Changmin menggumam lirih.

Akhirnya namja tampan itu memaksakan diri bersiap ke sekolah. Berharap setelah sarapan dan minum obat, kondisi tubuhnya akan berangsur membaik. Semoga.

* * *

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Huaa…akhirnya istirahat!" pekik Junsu senang ketika bel tanda istirahat menggema di ruang kelasnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup nafas lega.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan kelakuan temannya. Sebenarnya dia juga senang. Tapi, kalo Kyuhyun lebih karena alasan yang lain. Membayangkannya dia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei! Melihatmu senyum-senyum begitu membuatku merinding!"seru Junsu sambil mengusap-usap kedua lengannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memicingkan matanya, tak berniat membalas perkataan Junsu.

"Kalian ke kantin tidak?"

Dari belakang Junsu, tampak Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Cacing di perutku sudah minta jatah makan siangnya.." sahut Junsu sambil mengusap perutnya. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Junsu.

"Kyu, kau ikut?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun karena tidak mendapati jawaban dari namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Ah…kau pasti mau _private lunch_ dengan si tiang listrik,ya?"

Junsu menebak alasan Kyuhyun yang menolak ikut ke kantin bersama mereka. Tampak ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tidak suka _namjachingu_nya dikatai oleh Junsu.

"Heh, _duckbutt_! Kau mau cari mati denganku, hah?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun naik pitam juga dengan perkataan Junsu. Dia memang tidak suka jika ada yang mengatai _namjachingu_nya. Kyuhyun telah berdiri, bersiap jika Junsu mencari ulah lagi.

"Huwaa… _Queen of evil_ mengamuk! Lindungi aku, _hyung_!" pekik Junsu dan otomatis bersembunyi di belakang Jaejoong.

Menghadapi tingkah kedua temannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, memaklumi Kyuhyun yang sensitif dan Junsu yang terlewat polos, sehingga kadang membuat Kyuhyun emosi mendadak.

"Sudah…jangan bertengkar! Aku jadi makin lapar melihat kalian begini,"

"_Ducbutt hyung_ yang mulai duluan! Aku dari tadi sudah diam." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri dan kembali duduk. Sedangkan Junsu hanya memberikan cengiran pada Jaejoong yang gantian memandangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau jadi rajin memasak, Kyu.. Setahuku dulu, bahkan untuk ke dapur saja, kau malas sekali,"

Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Selain itu dia juga agak merasa takjub dengan perubahan _skill_ memasak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong yang memang pintar dalam urusan dapur. "Kau tahu, _hyung_? Bisa memasak menjadi kewajiban ketika berpacaran dengan Changmin. Selain itu, aku tidak mau dia memakan masakanmu terus. Memangnya dia _namjachingu_mu? Aku tidak rela!"

Jaejoong dan Junsu berpandangan sesaat hingga akhirnya tertawa terbahak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan kata-kataku?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hahaha, jawabanmu sudah aku duga, Kyu.." Jaejoong menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun masih dengan tertawa geli.

"_Arraseo_, kami ke kantin dulu, _ne_… Aku yakin Yunnie dan Yoochun sudah menunggu kami berdua,"

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Junsu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersungut-sungut, tidak terima ditertawakan.

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dan cuma segelintir anak yang ada di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding kelas, waktu istirahat sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Changmin belum datang.

"Hahh… Sabar Cho Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun menggumam mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dia berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada, Changmin meneliti di mana dia berada. Ruangan yang serba putih. Di depannya ada lemari yang penuh dengan…obat-obatan? Changmin tersentak, dia segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Argh! Shit…"Changmin memekik ketika rasa pusing di kepalanya kembali menyerang.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hyung_…."

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya yang agak buram ke arah pintu. Dia melihat Minho yang membawakan tas sekolahnya dan Taemin yang membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku lihat kondisimu belum baik-baik saja,"

Changmin tidak menanggapi perkataan Minho. Kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan kepalanya yang pusing, membuatnya malas melakukan gerakan. Apalagi berbicara.

"Bisa aku cek keadaanmu dulu, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin yang memang aktif di organisasi kesehatan sekolah. Mungkin hari ini Taemin piket jaga ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Changmin hanya mengangguk samar. Meskipun begitu, Taemin tetap menyadarinya.

Taemin melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan untuk memastikan kondisi Changmin. Changmin melirik Minho yang sibuk mengamati namjachingunya yang sedang melaksanakan tugas.

"Minho-ah, aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa ada di sini,"

"Hah? Apa, _hyung_? _Mian_, aku tak mendengarkan," jawab Minho sambil meringis. Agaknya Minho salah tingkah karena merasa dipergoki Changmin sedang mengamati Taemin.

"Aigoo,… Kau membuatku makin sakit saja. Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Changmin berusaha sabar.

"Kau tidak ingat, hyung? Tadi saat menuju bangkumu, tiba-tiba kau diam sambil memegangi kepalamu. Baru saja aku mau menyapamu, kau pingsan. Yah…akhirnya tadi aku dan teman-teman yang lain membawamu ke sini,"

Changmin tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang diceritakan Minho. Dia menemukan potongan-potongan ingatan itu. Changmin tak menyangka kalau dia sampai harus pingsan begini dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Kalau dia pingsan, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur di sini?

"Apakah pingsanku lama?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Lama sekali, hyung! Aku sampai menitipkanmu pada Taeminnie,"

Tampak Taemin tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Minho.

"Lama, ya? Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Ini jam setengah tiga siang, hyung. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang sekolah,"

"Setengah tiga siang? MWOO..?! ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Changmin memekik kesakitan karena refleks tiba-tiba yang bangkit dari tidurannya. Sekarang dia mengaduh kesakitan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi.

"_Hyung_, _gwenchana_?" tanya Taemin panik melihat Changmin yang kesakitan. Changmin hanya mengerang kesakitan, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

Taemin melihat Minho, meminta bantuan.

"Sepertinya kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, _hyung_.."

"_Andwe_, aku tidak separah itu…"

Changmin menolak saran Minho. Padahal keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang dikatakan.

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Minho terpotong ketika Changmin bersusah payah bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh Minho di meja samping tempat tidur. Changmin segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya. Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar mendapati puluhan _missed call_ dan _SMS _di _smartphone_nya.

"Mati aku…" desis Changmin ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berulangkali mencoba menghubunginya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Minho heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Aku harus pergi,"

Changmin segera beranjak dari ranjang, tak memperdulikan rasa pusing di kepalanya yang makin menjadi dan kondisi badannya yang lemas.

"Ya! Changmin _hyung_! Kau masih- _Hyung_!"

Minho dan Taemin memekik bersamaan ketika melihat tubuh Changmin kembali ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang penuh amarah dengan boneka _teddy bear_ besar pemberian Changmin. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang lengan kiri _teddy bear_ putih gading itu, bergerak mengusap telinga boneka imut yang tersenyum itu. Setelah itu,

BUKK! BUKK! BUKK!

"Huwaa….! Shim Changmin! Rasakan! Arrrggh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak sambil tangannya menganiaya boneka yang tidak bersalah itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalan serta amarahnya.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Aku benci…!"

"Hiks,…"

Akhirnya isak tangis lolos dari bibir plum Kyuhyun. Dia merasa marah dan kesal sekali dengan namja bermarga Shim yang sekarang berstatus _namjachingu_nya.

Kyuhyun telah dengan sabar menunggu satu jam waktu istirahat makan siang. Bersabar menunggu dua jam di samping pintu masuk sekolah. Bersabar sampai detik ini, yaitu pukul 8 lebih 49 menit. Tapi, namja tampan itu -ya…Kyuhyun akui Changmin memang tampan, hanya dalam hatinya, karena Kyuhyun tak akan memuji Changmin blak-blakkan di depan namja jangkung tersebut- belum memberikan konfirmasi apapun padanya. Mengapa Changmin tidak datang di kelasnya? Mengapa Changmin tidak menemuinya di pintu masuk sekolah untuk pulang bersama? Mengapa Changmin tidak menjawab semua panggilannya dan tidak membalas _SMS_nya?

Tiba-tiba semua pikiran negatif berkunjung ke otaknya. Dari kemungkinan Changmin menghindari memakan masakannya. Tapi, sudah dua minggu Changmin memuji masakannya. Jaejoong hyung yang pintar memasak juga sudah mengatakan masakannya enak. Lalu apa? Atau jangan-jangan Changmin sudah bosan dengannya? Tidak, Changmin masih menggombalinya seperti biasa tadi pagi.

Atau Changmin mulai berpikir Kyuhyun tidak menarik lagi? Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di depan cermin besar di samping lemari pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mengamati dirinya lekat-lekat. Mulai dari helai rambut teratas sampai ujung kuku kakinya. Kyuhyun mendengus pasrah.

"Hiks, aku memang tidak secantik Jaejoong _hyung_ dan tidak seimut Junsu _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Tapi, aku kira aku manis dan….sangat _cute_. Lihat senyumku!"

Kyuhyun memamerkan senyumnya yang membuat pipi chubbynya tampak menggembung dan merona merah.

"Huwaaa….aku manis dan _cute_, Minnie! Awas kalau kau meninggalkanku karena alasan aku tak menarik lagi!" pekik Kyuhyun mulai tak jelas.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian beranjak kembali ke ranjangnya. Dia meraih _teddy bear_ yang tadi di aniayanya lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Hiks, hiks, kau jahat sekali tak memberiku kabar apapun! Awas saja nanti kalau alasanmu tak masuk akal!"

Kyuhyun terus meracau dan sesekali memekik kesal karena Changmin sama sekali belum menjawan panggilannya. Hingga,

Dddrrtt..dddrrrrttt…ddrrrrtttt…

"Ish! Merusak suasana!"

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal karena kegiatannya yang penuh ratapan terganggu. Tapi, akhirnya dia meraih _smarthphone_nya untuk bersiap mengomel pada orang yang menelponnya.

"Apa, _hyung_?!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus dan sekenanya ketika mengetahui Junsu yang menelponnya.

"_Aigoo…ketus sekali,"_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Junsu mengomel sendiri di _line_ seberang.

"Ish! Ada apa menelponku?"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan tanggapan Junsu, masih bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"_Aku ingin minta maaf. Malam ini aku dan Chunnie belum bisa menjenguk Changmin. Titip salam buat Changmin, ne?"_

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun menjawab asal-asalan tanpa mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Baiklah, Kyu. Semoga Changmin cepat sembuh. Anyeong,"_

"Anyeong!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan smartphonenya asal-asalan.

Tepat ketika akan memeluk kembali _teddy bear_nya, otak Kyuhyun baru mulai memproses apa yang dikatakan Junsu tadi di telpon.

"Siapa tadi yang sakit?" gumam Kyuhyun berusaha menggali informasi yang baru diterimanya tapi juga dengan cepat dilupakan.

"Tidak mungkin! Changmin….!"

Kyuhyun kembali menjerit kencang ketika menyadari nama yang disebut Junsu.

"Changmin, Changmin,…"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Otaknya serasa kacau menerima informasi tiba-tiba ini. Gerak tubuh dan otaknya serasa tidak bisa sinkron. Bingung harus melakukan apa dan mulai dari mana. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Liquid bening mulai mengalir dari mata bulat _caramel_nya.

"_Aigoo_… _Pabbo_! Telpon Junsu _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun segera meraih smartphonenya dan menelpon Junsu. Lama sekali belum ada tanda Junsu menerima telponnya.

"_Hyung_… aku serius… Ayo angkat!"

Kyuhyun merasa perasaan khawatirnya menjadikannya panik setengah mati.

"_Ne, Kyuhyun-ah?"_ jawab Junsu akhirnya.

"_Hyung_! Changmin sakit? Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_… Sekarang dia di mana? Rawat jalan atau rawat inap? Kalau rawat inap, di rumah sakit mana? Jawab hyung…"

"_Hei! Satu-satu tanyanya! Aku bingung!"_ jawab Junsu kesal.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Hiks, hyung-ie…"

"_Loh? Loh? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Uljima… Aduh…"_

Terdengar suara Junsu yang berubah panik mendengar isakan Kyuhyun.

"Chang-hiks-min bagaimana-hiks-, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi di sela-sela isakannya.

"_Kau tak tahu Changmin sakit?"_ bukannya menjawab Junsu kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat yang tentu saja tidak akan diketahui Junsu.

"_Aigoo_… Aku dapat kabar dari Chunnie. Changmin tidak ikut gladi resik latihan basket sore tadi. Minho yang meminta ijin. Kata Minho, Changmin tadi pagi pingsan di kelas. Badannya panas sekali. Sempat dirawat di ruang kesehatan. Tapi, akhirnya dibawa ke Inha _Hospital_, karena kondisinya makin parah. Hanya itu yang aku tahu,"

"Huwaa….Changmin…!" Kyuhyun kembali terisak mendengar cerita Junsu. Dia merasa menjadi namjachingu paling tidak peka. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu mengenai kondisi _namajachingu_nya yang sedang sakit?

"_Sudah… Jangan menangis terus! Segera temui Changmin sana! Dia pasti sedang mengharapkan kedatanganmu,"_

"Hiks, ne… _Gomawo, hyung_…"

"_Ne, sama-sama,"_

Setelah memutuskan telponnya dengan Junsu. Kyuhyun segera menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. Kemudian dia meraih _smartphone_ dan dompetnya, bergegas menuju rumah sakit, tak memperdulikan malam yang makin larut apalagi omelan orangtuanya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah memastikan keadaan Changmin baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar rawat Changmin perlahan. Dia melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati tak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar rawat. Dia melihat Changmin terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun jadi makin bersalah karena sempat berburuk sangka dengan Changmin.

Setelah menetralkan emosi yang dapat membuatnya menangis kapan saja, Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Saat akan mengusap dahi Changmin, Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar mandi di ruangan rawat Changmin terbuka.

"Kyu _Oppa_," sapa seorang yeoja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ah, _anyeong_ Su Yeon-ah…"

Kyuhyun balas menyapa yeoja yang merupakan adik Changmin tersebut. Su Yeon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"_Anyeong_…. Kebetulan sekali,"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun memandang Su Yeon bingung.

"Iya, kebetulan _Oppa_ datang. Sebenarnya aku harus pulang. Tapi, belum ada yang bisa menggantikanku menjaga Changmin _Oppa_. Aku besok ada _study tour_, jadi harus siap pagi-pagi sekali. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ masih di California. Mereka baru bisa sampai ke Korea besok sore. Untunglah Kyu _Oppa_ datang. _Oppa_ mau menjaga Changmin _Oppa_, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat," Dengan senang hati,"

"Sudah aku duga,"

Jawaban Su Yeon membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu, yang ditanggapi Su Yeon dengan senyuman geli

"Su Yeon-ah, _mianhe_ aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalau Changmin sakit. Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Makanya aku segera ke sini,"

"Hmm…pantas saja. _Gwenchana Oppa_. Lagipula Changmin _Oppa_ baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan. Aku kira dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya," jawab Su Yeon dengan tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun pasti sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kakak laki-lakinya. Apalagi Kyuhyun juga baru mendengar kabar Changmin sakit. Su Yeon menduga Kyuhyun pasti panik berlebihan. Itu bisa dibaca lewat raut muka Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah…Changmin tidak sakit parah," Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

Su Yeon segera mengambil tasnya di sofa dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "_Oppa_, aku tadi sudah membawakan pakaian ganti Changmin _Oppa_. Aku letakkan di lemari sana," kata Su Yeon sambil menunjuk lemari di samping sofa.

"Kalau ada kabar apapun tentang Changmin _Oppa_, segera telpon aku ya? Besok sore _Appa_ dan _Umma_ pasti sudah di sini, kok…" tambah Su Yeon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Su Yeon berpamitan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Changmin yang masih tidur dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun menggeser kursi di samping ranjang Changmin agar lebih merapat padanya. Dia meraih tangan kanan Changmin, menggenggamnya lalu mendekatkan ke pipinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi Changmin pelan, takut membangunkan Changmin.

"Minnie, _mianhe_..._jeongmal mianheyo_…"

Kyuhyun kembali terisak. Dia merasa gampang sekali menangis jika mengenai Changmin. Apalagi di dekat Changmin. Meskipun berusaha kuat dan tegar, sosoknya yang rapuh tak akan mudah dia sembunyikan jika itu berhadapan dengan Changmin. Karena memang dengan Changmin dia merasa bisa mengekspresikan apapun yang dia inginkan dan rasakan.

"Hiks, Minnie…cepat sembuh, ne? Aku rindu mulut usilmu, hiks…"

Changmin merasa terusik tidurnya dengan suara isakan di dekatnya. Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya. Matanya berusaha mencari sumber suara dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang terisak di sampingnya. Changmin pun tersenyum. Sepertinya dia paham apa penyebab Kyuhyunnie-nya menangis.

"Baby Kyu…" panggil Changmin parau.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya. Dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa Changmin duga, Kyuhyun menghambur memeluknya.

"Min-hiks-nie… _Mian_, _mianhe_-hiks-…" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan sesenggukkan.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Ssshh… _Uljima_, Baby… Kenapa kau menangis, hmm?" bisik Changmin sambil kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun masih terisak dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Karena tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menangis, akhirnya Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Perlahan, Changmin mendudukkan dirinya agar lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya bergerak memegang lengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat, kan?" kata Changmin mencoba mengajak berbicara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan melihat Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Lalu jangan menangis lagi, Baby…"

"Hiks, bukan hanya-hiks- karena itu-hiks-, Minnie…"

Changmin mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun." Bukan hanya karena itu, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena, hiks, karena aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu,"

"Berprasangka buruk?"ulang Changmin.

"Eum," Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan kepala menunduk, takut melihat mata Changmin.

"Hei, lihat aku, sayang…" kata Changmin lembut sambil tangannya mengelus pelan surai _almond_ Kyuhyun. Di saat Kyuhyun seperti ini, dia memang harus diperlakukan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan namja manis tersebut akan terus menangis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, setelah meyakinkan diri Changmin tak akan marah.

"Aku-aku kira kau melupakan janjimu. Aku marah dan kesal padamu. Kau tahu? Aku takut sekali saat kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dan membalas pesanku….,"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menahan isakannya dan menghirup nafas dalam. Changmin tidak menyela, dia menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku takut kau bosan padaku atau kau sudah menganggapku tak menarik lagi, Minnie. Lalu aku melihat diriku di cermin. Aku masih manis dan _cute_, Minnie…"

Hening sesaat, hingga…

"Hahahaha…." Changmin tertawa keras dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun _speechless_ dengan reaksi Changmin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Minnie! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu, hah?" pekik Kyuhyun kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai memukuli lengan Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada yang lucu dari ceritanya, lalu kenapa Changmin tertawa?

"Aw! Aw! Iya…_mianhe_, _Baby_…_Appo_…"

Changmin mengernyit kesakitan. Tentu saja tubuhnya masih agak lemas dan agak sakit. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya yang dipukuli Changmin.

"Huwaa…_Mian_…_Mian_..." kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan tangannya sekarang ikut mengelus lengan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun tampak panik dan khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kyunnie sayang…"

"Tapi-tapmmhh…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat tiba-tiba Changmin mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Changmin. Dia refleks memegang kedua bahu Changmin, sebab Changmin agak mendorongnya. Tahu Changmin akan memperdalam ciumannya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan lembut yang diberikan bibir Changmin pada bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu yang Changmin berikan dalam ciumannya. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan sayangnya pada Kyuhyun. Agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang dan rileks, tidak menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus.

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun menikmati ciuman yang dia berikan, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dan berganti memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir Kyuhyun yang sekarang memerah dan mengkilat karena saliva entah siapa. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan-kecupan Changmin di bibirnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Changmin tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Ekspresi malu-malunya ditambah pipi _chubby_ yang merona merah membuat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui, _okay_?" kata Changmin lagi, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun agar namja manis tersebut bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhannya.

"Eum…"Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Oh, ya Minnie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi dia lupa mengecek kondisi Changmin.

"Jika aku bisa menciummu seperti tadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" Changmin balik bertanya dengan seringai jahil.

"Ish!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Pipinya mulai dirambati semburat merah lagi setelah tadi agak memudar.

"Hahaha… Iya… Aku sudah agak baikan. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa pulang,"

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hanya demam biasa. Kata dokter itu diperparah karena aku yang tidak teratur makan dan kelelahan. Apalagi perubahan musim saat ini,"

"Sudah kuduga!"

Changmin mengernyit dengan sahutan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan… Agar jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau, sih… sibuk latihan basket, sibuk dengan festival musim panas, belum tugas-tugas sekolah. _Aigoo_…aku saja pusing mengatakannya," omel Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan. Tak habis pikir dengan Changmin yang super sibuk.

"Hehehe, iya, iya… Setelah ini aku akan mendengarkan semua perhatianmu," kata Changmin sambil tangannya mengacak lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bersungut-sungut dengan perkataan Changmin. Tapi dia bersyukur, Changmin tidak sakit parah.

"Kau menginap, kan, _Baby_?" tanya Changmin sambil menggeser badannya agak ke samping, bermaksud memberikan _space_ untuk Kyuhyun tidur.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku pulang malam larut begini. Lagipula Su Yeon tadi juga menitipkanmu padaku sebelum dia pulang,"

"Eh? Su Yeon sudah pulang? Pantas aku tak melihatnya dari tadi,"

"Ne, katanya dia ada _study tour_ besok," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari tempat untuknya tidur malam ini.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku mau tidur, ngantuk!" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi langkah Kyuhyun tertahan oleh genggaman tangan Changmin di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Changmin menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke sofa…tidur… Kan aku sudah bilang tadi…" jawab Kyuhyun gemas.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agak kuat, hingga Kyuhyun jatuh di ranjang rawat Changmin.

"Minnie! Sakit tahu!" Kyuhyun memekik kesal dengan tindakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba.

Changmin tidak peduli dengan pekikan Kyuhyun. Dia segera melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ayo tidur!"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau tidur di sini!" Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Changmin. Tapi hanya dibalas Changmin dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau-mau saja. Mau sekali malah tidur berdua dengan Changmin. Tapi, dia tentu saja malu dan gengsi.

"Sudah… Diamlah… Kau tidak ingin dimarahi para perawat yang berjaga karena berisik, kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan. Sepertinya hanya 'itu' yang bisa membuatmu diam," kata Changmin enteng dan mulai tertidur.

Kyuhyun otomatis terdiam dengan semburat merah yang kembali menjalari wajahnya. Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya salah tingkah.

'_Huwaa…aku malu!'_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

* * *

Thanks for read and support! See you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Captivated!"**

* * *

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

Genre : Romance

Rating : T+ (Ini agak nyerempet M, bisa diabaikan jika tidak berkenan)

Warning : TYPO(S), ngebosenin, YAOI, OOC

Karena kecintaan saya pada couple manis dan evil ini

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Ruang Dewan Siswa _CassiElf Senior High School _tampak sepi. Hal ini disebabkan sedang kosongnya kegiatan kesiswaan di pertengahan semester. Maka dari itu para pengurus dewan siswa pun tentu lebih memilih pulang atau menghabiskan waktu di tempat lain. Padahal jika sedang padatnya agenda-agenda kesiswaan, maka kantor dewan siswa tak akan pernah sepi hingga malam hari.

Meskipun tidak banyak orang, sebenarnya masih ada dua namja, yang satu berparas tampan dan satunya berparas manis cenderung _cute_, masih betah berdiam diri di kantor dewan siswa. Eh, ralat! Hanya namja berparas tampan yang masih betah karena dia memang sedang melakukan suatu pekerjaan. Sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan yang penting, tetapi memang harus rutin dilakukan di akhir bulan selaku tanggung jawabnya sebagai presiden dewan siswa, yaitu pengecekan keuangan dan kinerja pengurus dewan siswa.

Si namja manis mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang si namja tampan. Sesekali dia mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di punggung si namja tampan. Meskipun dia bosan, tapi dia cukup menikmati posisinya saat ini. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah si namja tampan duduk membelakangi si namja manis, dengan si namja manis memeluk dari belakang si namja tampan.

"_Baby_ Kyu, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku merinding," kata si namja tampan, yang tak lain adalah presiden dewan siswa _CassiElf Senior High School, _Shim Changmin.

Sepertinya dia tak tahan dengan sensasi yang dirasakan di punggungnya, karena si namja manis yang merupakan namjachingunya tak henti-hentinya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya manja. Si namja manis itu adalah, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tak mau, ini sangat nyaman," sahut Kyuhyun yang justru dibalas dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin.

Tindakan Kyuhyun tentu saja menyebabkan Changmin mati-matian menahan reaksi tubuhnya yang merasakan lekuk tubuh namja manisnya lewat punggung.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika kau begini terus. Bukankah kau tadi sudah berjanji tidak menggangguku, hmm…"

Namja manis dengan surai madunya yang hampir menyentuh bahu itu merengut mendengar kata-kata namjachingunya.

"Ish! Aku tidak mengganggumu! Aku hanya memeluk dan menyandarkan tubuhku!" rajuknya tak terima.

"_Aigoo, Baby_…"

Changmin menghela nafas berusaha sabar.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang memeluknya makin erat dan sekarang memajukan bibirnya tampak merajuk.

"Ekspresimu tidak seperti tindakanmu," sahut Changmin sembari mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun segera medongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Changmin terdengar dekat di telinganya. Dia merengut dan semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sudahlah, Minnie… Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku janji hanya akan memelukmu,"

Namja manis itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung namjachingunya, lalu memejamkan mata caramelnya.

Changmin diam. Dia sedang malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu sering bermanja-manja macam begini pada Changmin. Tidak heran, sebelum tadi Kyuhyun memeluknya manja, Changmin justru memberikan ekpresi berupa kerutan di dahi dan seolah berkata, _'Tadi kau tidak habis salah makan, kan, Baby?'_

Alasan Kyuhyun adalah dia ingin mengungkapkan kekesalannya dan ingin merasakan sendiri secara sadar bagaimana bentuk tubuh Changmin yang begitu dipuja para fansnya di sekolah. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan jengkel dengan para fans Changmin yang genit itu. Mereka selalu memuja-muja Changmin seolah Changmin adalah milik mereka. Apalagi jika mereka sudah terang-terangan memuja tubuh Changmin yang sixpack dengan otot-otot seksinya. Kyuhyun sangat benci itu! Changmin hanya miliknya!

Namja manis itu tanpa sadar berkomat kamit memaki-maki para fans Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin yang menyadari tingkah aneh Kyuhyun, hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan memakluminya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal otot-otot Changmin yang kata para fansnya keterlaluan seksinya itu, Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu. Dia terlalu sering melihat otot-otot tubuh Changmin. Bukannya tidak tertarik, Kyuhyun hanya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Lagipula Changmin juga tidak pernah sok-sokan memamerkan tubuh hasil dari _gym_ dan olahraga rutinnya.

Tetapi, gara-gara para fans Changmin yang tidak tahu diri itu-menurut Kyuhyun, karena berani-beraninya memuja orang yang telah memiliki kekasih-, namja manis itu jadi penasaran dengan tubuh sixpack namjachingunya. Makanya lewat pelukan eratnya ke tubuh Changmin, Kyuhyun ingin merasakan bagaimana lekukan otot-otot Changmin. Selain itu, tubuh Changmin yang lebih besar dan kuat dari tubuhnya sangat nyaman dipeluk-peluk begini. Sekarang Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dengan pikirannya.

Changmin melirik dari sudut matanya mendengar kekehan pelan di belakangnya. Namja tampan itu memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang agak aneh sore ini. Dia berharap, Kyuhyun benar salah makan, jadi dia tak perlu repot mencari alasan jika ternyata tingkah aneh namja manis itu tidak hanya kepadanya.

Dddrrtt..dddrrrrttt…ddrrrrtttt…

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke smarthphone Changmin yang bergetar di atas meja. Dia melihat Changmin segera mengambil benda persegi berwarna _navy_ itu dan menjawab telepon.

Changmin tampak sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya dan beberapa kali mengucapkan kata iya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Dari Yoochun _hyung_, dia memintaku untuk segera ke lapangan. Lima belas menit lagi, kan latihan. Hhh, aku sampai lupa,"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Changmin segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di depannya. Dia melepas kaca matanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Minnie, aku ingin menemanimu latihan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memeluk lengan Changmin.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, Kyuhyun menganggumi lengan Changmin yang berotot dan merutuk pelan dengan keseksian Changmin.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu sengaja mengeluarkan ekspresi imut.

"Sejak kapan kau minta ijin, hmm? Biasanya juga kau akan langsung mengekoriku," sahut Changmin lalu terkekeh merasa lucu dengan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Huh..kau ini! Kau pernah bilang aku harus agak sopan dengan membiasakan minta ijin. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau protes?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Namja manis itu merajuk ternyata.

"Oh, iya. Hehehe…_mianhe_, _Baby_. Aku lupa, lagipula rasanya masih janggal jika kau melakukannya. Aku minta maaf, _ne_?"

Namja tampan itu segera memeluk namja manisnya lalu mengecup pipi chubby yang menggembung imut itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang memberikan senyum andalannya. Senyum lebar dengan mata menyipit.

'_Haduh, senyum itu lagi… Aku tidak kuat…'_ batin Kyuhyun nelangsa karena harus merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya memanas.

"S-sudahlah, ayo pergi sekarang!" kata Kyuhyun gugup. Dia segera mengambil tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Kyuhyun yang tampak imut itu. Dia segera mengikuti kekasihnya, lalu memeluk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Eh, bukankah kau juga ada jadwal di klub vokal, _Baby_ Kyu?" tanya Changmin lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin, "Hari ini libur. _Miss_ Eleanor ada pelatihan selama satu minggu di luar kota,"

"Oh," sahut Changmin pendek. Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya masih dengan memeluk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, _'Tidak libur pun aku akan tetap menemanimu latihan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan para fansmu yang genit itu berteriak-teriak heboh melihat kau latihan basket! Huh!'_

* * *

.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Mata sewarna caramel milik Cho Kyuhyun sedari tadi bergulir waspada untuk memastikan tak ada fans dari Changmin di sekitar lapangan basket. Saking seriusnya, dia bahkan mengacuhkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulai pegal karena telah berdiri cukup lama. Sebenarnya namja manis bersuara merdu itu bisa saja duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Tetapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu paranoid, hingga memilih bersikap waspada pada fans Changmin.

Di lapangan basket, Changmin mengerutkan dahinya agak dalam melihat mata besar Kyuhyun yang tak hentinya menjelajahi sekitar lapangan basket. Namja tampan bertubuh jangkung itu segera bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya setelah pelatih menyampaikan _break_ latihan.

Changmin berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Meskipun jarak Changmin sangat dekat dengannya, Kyuhyun tetap tak sadar.

"Hei, _Baby_ Kyu!" panggil Changmin agak keras.

Kyuhyun otomatis berjengit kaget dengan rutukan pelan di bibir pinkishnya.

"Ah, Chwang! Kau ini apa-apan, sih? Aku sangat kaget tahu! Untungnya aku tak punya penyakit jantung. Bagaimana jika aku punya penyakit jantung? Lalu tiba-tiba pingsan? Atau yang lebih parah, jantungku berhenti berdetak? Aku tak bernafas lagi. Kau, mau?"

Changmin hanya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan mengikuti omelan Kyuhyun yang panjang itu.

"Sudah?" sahut Changmin setelah yakin Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan omelannya.

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang bersedekap. Tampaknya namja manis itu kesal dengan reaksi singkat namjachingunya.

Changmin mendesah pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, "Kau ini kenapa, _Baby_? Dari tadi tingkahmu aneh sekali,"

"Bukankah kau selalu bilang aku aneh?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya berpikir sejenak, "Err, iyakah?"

"_Molla_…" sahut Kyuhyun makin jengkel.

"_Aigoo_,…"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sudah, jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan-" namja tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga namja manis yang masih merengut itu, "-kau tau maksudku, kan, Shim Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar bisikan Changmin. Dia segera mengulum bibirnya takut jika Changmin benar-benar melakukan hal yang seperti dikatakannya.

Changmin tertawa dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih merengut dengan bibir dikulum, dia berjalan menuju bangku untuk mengambil minum dan handuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka dengan suasana lapangan basket sore ini," kata Kyuhyun sembari mengikuti langkah Changmin.

Changmin yang sedang mengusap keringat di sekitar leher dan bahunya menolehkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan namja manisnya. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu melihat senyuman miring Kyuhyun tercetak apik tampak sangat senang.

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengerutkan dahinya dalam, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa tak ada yang berbeda,"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan kembali memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Dia terkekeh senang dalam hati, _'Tentu saja karena tak ada fansmu! Huh!'_

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Hanya…lebih tenang,"

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa masih tak mengerti dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu pun mengedikkan bahunya berusaha mengabaikan tingkah dan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terasa agak aneh.

"Ya, sudah. Aku kembali latihan. Oh, ya ini ada tempat duduk, kan, Sayang? Daripada kau terus-terusan berdiri lebih baik kau menikmati latihanku dengan duduk manis di sini," kata Changmin sambil mendudukkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menurut karena masih memproses perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

Changmin tersenyum geli dengan pandangan Kyuhyun yang masih belum fokus. Namja tampan itu pun mengecup bibir plum Kyuhyun lalu segera berlari menuju lapangan.

"Yah! Shim Changmin!" pekik Kyuhyun setelah sadar dengan kecupan yang diberikan Changmin.

Changmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun lalu kembali latihan. Namja manis itu bersungut-sungut jengkel tapi akhirnya tersenyum juga.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menikmati duduknya dan melihat Changmin latihan, dia mendengar suara ribut di seberangnya. Mata caramelnya melihat segerombolan yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dan mulai berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil nama Changmin. Sekejap Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya seolah mendidih melihat pemandangan tersebut. Rasa parno-nya menjelma jadi kenyataan. Dia benar-benar merasa jengkel dengan para yeoja fans Changmin yang berteriak-teriak dengan suara genit. Bahkan sebagian besar seolah membuat suara mereka terdengar menggoda Changmin untuk mau melihat mereka. Suara-suara histeris penuh pemujaan mereka tiap melihat pergerakan tubuh Changmin, sungguh membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun meledak. Namja manis itu tak bisa mentolerir lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil smarthphone yang ada di tasnya. Dia segera menekan salah satu nomor dalam kontak. Tampak pergerakannya penuh dengan pelampiasan emosi.

"Sudah siap semua, kan?" Kyuhyun langsung memulai percakapan tanpa perlu melakukan sapaan terlebih dulu. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menggebu-gebu.

"_Semua sudah siap di posisi, Kyu,"_ jawab seseorang di line seberang. Terdengar suaranya sangat antusias tak kalah menggebu dari Kyuhyun.

"Oke, aku melihatnya dari sini,"

Mata caramel Kyuhyun bergerak menuju gedung sekolah di seberangnya, tepat ke lantai dua di mana di bawahnya para yeoja centil fans Changmin masih berteriak heboh dengan suara penuh godaan. Dia dapat melihat kedua teman yang sesekali menjadi partner _in crime_-nya mengacungkan jempol dan menyeringai sama persis seperti seringaian Kyuhyun. Meskipun seringaian Kyuhyun lebih tampak menyeramkan.

"Lakukan sekarang!"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri teleponnya dan melebarkan seringainya. Sungguh jika ada yang melihat seringaian namja manis itu, mungkin seseorang itu memilih kabur saat itu juga. Karena Kyuhyun dengan seringaian khas _devil_ bukanlah pertanda baik. Percayalah, Kyuhyun tak pilih-pilih dengan korbannya.

Seketika lapangan basket dipenuhi dengan jeritan heboh yang bukan karena Changmin berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Tetapi jeritan heboh penuh dengan keterkejutan dan rasa jijik dari para fans Changmin. Namja tampan itu melihat para fans-nya lari kocar-kacir menghindari berliter-liter air yang tumpah ruah dari atas. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu melihat sumber air tersebut. Dia mendongak menuju lantai dua di mana selang-selang air berukuran besar terus mengucurkan air berwarna keruh agak kehitaman. Seketika Changmin dapat mencium bau busuk yang dapat membuat muntah saat itu juga. Dia yakin itu pasti air limbah dari pembuangan kantin sekolah.

Namja tampan itu mencoba mencari pelaku di lantai dua tetapi tak menemukan seorang pun. Kini perhatiannyanya kembali ke para yeoja yang sudah kalang kabut memasuki gedung terdekat. Mungkin mereka mencari toilet.

"Apa-apaan ini?" celetukan Minho ditanggapi gelengan bersamaan dari seluruh anggota tim basket.

Gara-gara insiden itu latihan basket terhenti tentu saja.

"Kasihan fansmu, Min," sahut Yoochun prihatin sembari menepuk bahu Changmin.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tak peduli sebenarnya. Tapi, ini agak,…aneh, hyung,"

Yoochun tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Dia hanya menggangguk.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya lagi tak mau ambil pusing. Dia berpikir jeda sesaat ini bisa untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan menghapus dahaganya. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke pinggir lapangan untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Seketika itu juga Changmin tersenyum lebar penuh humor mendapati ekspresi kekasihnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh. Namja tampan itu telah mendapatkan tersangka insiden lapangan basket sore ini.

"Kenapa, Min?" tanya Yoochun heran mendapati Changmin tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," jawab Changmin ringan masih dengan senyumannya yang tampak terhibur dengan ulah kekasihnya.

'_Dasar setan kecil!'_

* * *

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Changmin sangat bersyukur rumah kekasihnya hari ini kosong oleh penghuninya. Tak ada seorangpun kecuali dia dan Kyuhyun tentu saja. Semenjak Ahra menikah beberapa bulan lalu, Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya anak di rumah kediaman keluarga Cho. Tentu _Noona_ kekasihnya itu sekarang akan menetap tinggal bersama suaminya. Sedangkan orangtua Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengurus usaha _guest house_ yang baru berjalan setengah tahun ini. Akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah. Sesekali memang ibu kekasihnya akan di rumah untuk beberapa waktu demi memastikan rumah beres.

Tentu saja itu memudahkannya sedikit 'bermain' dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingat kembali insiden tak terduga di lapangan basket sore tadi. Changmin tak bisa membiarkannya tentu saja. Bukan karena kasihan pada para fansnya. Namja tampan itu tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ha! Otak jenius-cerdik-nya yang terselubung dengan rencana-rencana iblis tak akan membiarkan kesempatan mengerjai namja manisnya karena ulah tak terduga tersebut. Dia tidak lupa kekasihnya juga mempunyai taraf kejahilan hampir menyerupai dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Changmin tetaplah rajanya. Ah! Kata bermain memang akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan malam ini. Seringaian Changmin sebenarnya lebih menyeramkan daripada Kyuhyun.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan setoples _cookies_. Namja tampan itu bisa melihat ekspresi kegembiraan dan sedikit sisa-sisa ekspresi penuh kepuasaan. Alasan apalagi, Changmin tentu dengan mudah menebaknya.

"Silahkan menikmati," ucap Kyuhyun sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin. Namja manis itu segera mengambil jus jeruknya dan meminumnya dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Kau tampak bahagia dan, -puas, sayang?" Tanya Changmin lalu meminum jusnya.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Namja manis dengan mata caramelnya itu melanjutkan dengan kekehan ringan.

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti juga tahu alasannya," jawab Kyuhyun cuek lalu meletakkan gelasnya. Dia lalu meraih _remote control_ dan menekan tombol _power_ untuk melihat acara televisi malam ini. Hanya sekedar untuk mengisi suara rumahnya yang sunyi. Setelah menemukan posisi bersandar yang nyaman di bahu Changmin, Kyuhyun memilih-milih beberapa _chanel_ televisi.

Changmin meminum kembali jusnya.

"Kau mengakuinya tanpa perlu aku menginterogasimu, hmm,"

Changmin mengucapkannya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tersenyum. Mata caramelnya melihat mata Changmin yang berwarna sehitam langit malam.

"Aku merasa bangga dengan perbuatanku. Makanya aku memamerkannya padamu,"

Changmin ikut tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak surai madu Kyuhyun. Kadang dia tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Kyuhyun bisa dibilang kembarannya dalam berbagai hal. Dari jalan pikiran yang tak mudah ditebak hingga tingkah laku mereka yang sama-sama iblis-kata para korban kejahilan mereka-.

"Kenapa kau diam, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu mendongakkan wajah Changmin yang masih melihatnya.

Seketika namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tak suka aku mengerjai para fans-mu itu, hah?" pertanyaan lanjutan dengan penuh tuduhan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai merajuk.

Changmin merasa perlu menghela nafasnya. Kekasihnya ini kembali berspekulasi lagi.

"Apakah aku bilang aku tak suka?" tanya Changmin balik.

Kyuhyun kini mengerucutkan kedua belahan bibirnya.

"Habisnya kau diam saja, sih…"

"Kau itu jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan," sahut Changmin cepat.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Memangnya mereka berbuat ulah apa padamu, hingga kau mengerjai mereka?"

Changmin bersuara rendah di dekat telinga Kyuhyun. _Okay!_ Saatnya Changmin melemparkan kail. Tinggal menunggu ikan memakan umpan.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya secara refleks dengan pertanyaan tak terduga dari Changmin. Dia belum mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya berpikiran ingin membanggakan hasil kejahilannya pada fans Changmin. Mana mungkin dia mau menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Yang ada Changmin akan tertawa keras-keras dan tersenyum sombong dengan pengakuannya.

'_Akhirnya kau terpikat dengan ke-maskulinanku, Baby Kyu! Tak perlu menyangkal, aku memang tampan dan seksi, Baby!' _

Itu adalah kalimat laknat yang Kyuhyun harap tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulut Changmin.

Namja manis itu menggulirkan mata caramelnya ke arah yang tak akan bersirobok dengan mata sekelam malam milik Changmin. Bisa ketahuan alasannya. Kyuhyun tak meragukan kemampuan Changmin membaca _gesture_ tubuhnya. Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu mengenal dirinya dan Kyuhyun merutuki hal itu.

"Hei, sayang, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Changmin makin merendahkan suara tenornya yang terdengar makin berat. Kini tubuh Kyuhyun telah masuk dalam dekapan lengan berotot milik Changmin. Namja manis itu meringis gemas karena otaknya yang biasa cerdik itu terasa tumpul sekarang. Changmin dan pesona maskulinnya memang membahayakan untuk kinerja otaknya.

Akhirnya Changmin gemas juga karena kekasihnya masih malu-malu menjawab. Namja tampan itu menyentuh dagu kekasihnya lalu menghadapkan wajah yang masih menggembung dengan pipi memerah itu ke wajahnya. Changmin terkekeh ringan melihat Kyuhyun tak mau melihatnya.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau mau cara halus atau kasar, hmm?" tawar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyadari wajahnya telah bertranformasi menjadi strawberry matang sampai ke telinganya mendengar tawaran Changmin.

"Y-Yang mana saja, a-aku tak akan mengaku!" jawabnya penuh kegugupan.

"Haa….kau memang selalu menarik, Baby Kyu! Baiklah…"

Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit merengut. Sekedar menempelkannya saja lalu mencium perlahan-lahan bibir lembut itu.

"Kau yakin tak mau mengaku?" tanya Changmin di sela-sela mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menutup matanya lalu menggeleng yakin.

"Aku senang kalau begini,"

Changmin akhirnya mengakhiri sesi ciuman ringannya dan menggantinya dengan ciuman dalam. Bibirnya melumat penuh bibir Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menyesap dengan rakus bibir kekasihnya yang perlahan memerah. Bibir Kyuhyun memang terlalu lembut untuk diperlakukan dengan biasa saja. Kyuhyun tak melakukan perlawanan. Dia hanya mengikuti permainan Changmin selain menikmati ciuman mereka.

Setelah bermain dengan kedua belahan bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin mulai membelai bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk meminta akses ke dalam bibirnya. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menyentuh lidah Changmin dengan lidahnya lalu seolah menuntun lidah Changmin untuk bermain di dalam mulutnya. Changmin menyeringai dengan respon Kyuhyun. Dia mulai mengusap secara perlahan tubuh namja manisnya. Lembut dan berirama. Tangan Changmin naik menuju tautan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Perlahan melepas tautan-tautannya dan mulai membelai tubuh Kyuhyun.

"C-Chwang! J-ja-ahh! Jangan di sini –aah-bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun di sela desahannya. Bibirnya masih didominasi bibir Changmin yang membuatnya kesulitan berbicara.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tak peduli~" sahut Changmin lalu kembali menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Yah!"

* * *

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Hei, kita sudah seperti ini dan kau belum memberitahukan alasannya, Baby Kyu,"

Changmin melukis pola-pola abstrak di bahu Kyuhyun yang tak tertutupi apapun. Kyuhyun mengerang kesal karena perlakuan Changmin itu membuatnya geli dan kembali terangsang.

Namja manis itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahunya.

"Aku tak mau mengatakannya!" pekiknya dari balik selimut.

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada tubuhnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum mencium perpotongan leher kekasihnya.

"Hah…kau memang keras kepala. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu,"

Seketika Kyuhyun melebarkan mata caramelnya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu dengan para fansku. Aku memang seksi, sih. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Makanya kalau kau tidak ingin kalah aksi dengan mereka. Tunjukkan rasa cintamu di publik,"

Kyuhyun makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut. Sesungguhnya dia kesal dengan pernyataan narsis Changmin. Tapi itu kenyataan. Kyuhyun merutuk jengkel sekarang.

Changmin mengintip dari balik poni Kyuhyun. Dia tertawa senang.

"Aku membentuk tubuhku salah satunya juga untuk menyenangkanmu, _Baby_," lanjut Changmin sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang suaranya agak terredam selimut.

"Iya. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi penuh senyuman lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah Changmin.

"Memang harus untukku! Kan kekasihmu aku!" sahut Kyuhyun lugas.

Changmin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya ini kalau kau sudah tahu, Minnie? Huh! Aku rugi~" rajuk Kyuhyun menyadari dia terjebak dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Kalau Changmin sudah tahu alasan dia mengerjai para fansnya. Lalu kenapa Changmin harus mengancamnya? Namja manis itu memukuli tubuh Changmin merasa dipermainkan.

"Hahahaha…." Changmin tertawa benar-benar keras sekarang.

.

.

END

* * *

I feel sorry about my another fic. I'm not in mood for write. But I learned that I should continue all of my fic. Cause I can't keep my ego, but I have to finish my responbility. Thanks for support! I'm trying


End file.
